


Stunned Speechless

by Deonara2012



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deonara2012/pseuds/Deonara2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: SungMin sees something surprising, and he can't seem to get it out clearly enough. For a bit, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stunned Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine, not true.
> 
> My friend came up with this universe, giving each of the boys from Super Junior and TVXQ mutant powers. She said I could play in it, so I am.

SungMin slammed back into his body harder than he usually did, and fought the lethargy that usually hit when he returned. He reached over to Junsu - who'd agreed to watch his body while he drifted around in astral form - and grabbed his arm, glad after the fact that the younger boy wore long sleeves. "D-director L-Lee," he stuttered. "Y-you have to get him."

Junsu got to his feet - or tried, and then had to pry SungMin's hand from his arm. "Stay here, hyung," he said, and ran.

SungMin tried to pull himself together, and had only half managed when Junsu returned, with LeeTeuk. "Director Lee is gone," LeeTeuk explained. "What's wrong?"

"S-someone took ShinDong," SungMin stuttered. "I d-didn't see who it was, but h-he just took him."

LeeTeuk stared at him, then turned to Junsu. "Find Kangin and bring him here."

Junsu took off at a run again - SungMin wondered that they didn't just get DongHae to run - and LeeTeuk turned to him. "What happened, exactly?"

SungMin tried to make his mind work. "He just... came out of the trees. ShinDong was heading back into the mansion, and the guy... just grabbed him and pulled him back into the trees."

"ShinDong went with him?"

SungMin shook his head. "ShinDong fought it, but the other guy is bigger than he is."

"Older?"

"Yes."

LeeTeuk furrowed his brow. "You didn't follow?"

"I couldn't do anything. I thought I'd come back here and get someone who could."

Kangin skidded into the room. "Junsu said someone took off with ShinDong?"

SungMin nodded. "Yes."

"Can you show me where?"

He got to his feet, surprisingly steady. "Yes."


End file.
